Lily Evans and The Triwizard Tournament
by themarauderscalledthemLames
Summary: Lily Evans is off to a horrible last year. Between the big event that is happening at Hogwarts and constant attacks against her and her family and friends, will Lily be able to survive seventh year? (Posting more soon sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans looked at her school list again.

_I've got my Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms books, and everything else. okay, _she thought. _That should be it but…_

At the bottom of her page, there was one thing that she couldn't wrap her head around.

Why in Godric's name did everyone need a formal outfit suited for a ball? Nothing like this at Hogwarts had ever happened before, but at the same time, she felt as if she heard about something like this in History of Magic. She just couldn't remember. Stupid Binns making everything so horribly boring.

This was her 7th year at Hogwarts. Her last and final year to be care free. To be able to relax. To enjoy herself. Only she couldn't, at least not with the constant threat of Slytherins' attacking her with hexes, Potter constantly being a git, and the war. This was her final effort towards her recent obsession with becoming an auror, do some good at school, and possibly, even if it was in a small way, to help fight against Voldemort.

Unlike the others, she wasn't afraid of his name. If she ever got the chance, she would have to strangle the prat with her bare "mudblood" hands. There had been to many attacks on her other friends and innocent muggles that she had heard of. She was ready to kill Voldemort and his little gang of murderers. They had taken her best friend, brain-washed him, and turned him into a monster.

At last, she finally remembered what she was there for, and soon came off the streets of Diagon Alley into a part-muggle part-witch/wizard clothing shop. She looked around for a while until she saw a pair of familiar hazel eyes. Lily immediately looked away in case there was a chance he hadn't seen her, but no such luck came as she tried to avoid him. This boy could know where she was from a mile away, as if he had a Lily-radar. She walked out of the store and lost him in the crowd, thank God.

Not looking where she was going, once she was outside the store, she accidentally bumped into someone. With a jump she turned around, facing a very funny-looking Seventh year boy by the name of Peter. He had a mouse-like complexion about him. It was almost comical how he was the one who shrieked a little while colliding.

"Oh my goodness i'm so sorry Peter i didn't see you there!" Her face flushed as she looked at the tiny, plump excuse for a boy.

"It's okay, Lily- i mean, Evans," Peter said quietly, his face getting so red he looked like a sandy-blonde-haired tomato. He looked at her for about a second then ran off, clearly embarrassed about bumping into her.

She fought the urge to laugh, Then all of the sudden, she saw those same hazel eyes looking at her. He had found her.

"Shite," she muttered under her breath.

It was seconds later until she found the face of James Potter smiling down at her.

This was not going to be a good year.

"Hey, Evans," James said, wiggling his eyebrows. Oh. My. GOD. Will he stop being such a prat.

"Hullo, Potter. How are you?" She asked, hoping for a decent first day conversation.

James had put his hand through his hair once again before he smirked. "Well, Evans I'm actually not that great, _but_-" He started before Lily could cut him off.

"No." She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Aw, come on- Evans! Don't walk away!" James was following her closely, a little too close for comfort. She soon turned into a dark and unknown alley to her. Neither of them noticed the small group of Slytherins watching them closely. She turned to James.

She brought out her wand and pointed it at him, glaring the entire time. She was finally allowed to use magic outside of school, and she promised herself only to use it when needed. This was one of those times.

James stopped almost immediately and cursed under his breath. "Fine, i'll go, just don't hex me!" He turned around and fled. A smirk came to Lily's face. She had just started to walk out back to Diagon Alley, to get the formal attire she needed, when all of the sudden a crowd of boys, Slytherins, no less, had surrounded her. Her wand still out, she raised it up and glared at the boys, trying to make herself look tough. Even though she was 5 foot 3, she was a force to be reckoned with. Her emerald eyes flashed with loathing and hatred towards these pack of boys. They had taken her best friend and turned him into a prat that could compete with Potter.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the pretty little mudblood. I didn't expect a mudblood to be dumb enough to find herself in a situation like this, but then again, mudblood's are stupid," The leader of their group, a Seventh year boy named Mulciber, spoke. "Wall her."

Two other boys, clearly some of his minions, came forward and disarmed her. They then shoved her against a brick wall, which made her shriek a little yelp. Mulciber said a spell under his breath that tied her to the wall, chest out, legs still freed. He then threw his head back and laughed. Lily was pissed.

She spoke without thinking. "You know, Mulciber, with me at the top in all of our classes i would think you would have realized that you just technically said i was smarter than you, and if i'm a stupid mudblood then you're REALLY dumb," She smirked while Mulciber face turned red. She was the one laughing now. Mulciber's hand smacked her cheek.

"How DARE you say that to me. You filthy little-" A light hit Mulciber right in his face, sending him flying backwards. Lily had closed her eyes ready for a hex coming her way, but luckily didn't come. When she realized that someone had let her go from the invisible rope that had trapped her, she grabbed her wand that was laying in front of her and started hexing Avery. Avery was believed to be a Death Eater, and very talented with hexes and charms.

Lily had no idea who she was fighting with, but she knew that they were talented. Half of the Slytherin group had been defeated and fled, the other five dueling with whoever Lily was with and herself.

"Cruc-"

"LEVICORPUS!" Lily shouted, leaving Avery's body dangling in the air. She smirked and turned to see how the others were doing, and she was shocked to see who had helped her. Out of all the people she could have helped, it had to be them. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had just finished off their opponent, and turned to see her shocked expression. James rushed up to her and almost crushed her with a hug. About ten seconds after he realized what he was doing and stopped to look down at her. The concern in his eyes was undeniable, looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Lily, are you okay? I should have stayed close, I saw those guys and-" He looked like he could never forgive himself. He looked like a little puppy. Her heart melted, just a little.

"Erm… I think im okay, James," She said, looking at herself. A couple of bruises wasn't anything big. Avery had sent quite a few bruising hexes her way.

Potter let out a huge sigh of relief, then realized where he was and who he was with, then turned back into his git self. He messed up his hair and smirked. "Now, Evans, since i just saved you, you owe me big time so maybe you could. . ." He looked at her with a brilliant, white smile.

She heard Sirius in the background laughing hysterically and she made a gagging sign.

"Sorry, Potter, but ur big head and Sirius's belong together. I wouldn't want to ruin that, so, NO," she smirked and walked away, head held up high. She was disgusted at him, because for a second he was kind, sweet, and just… she even thought about- _No. _She thought, _Potter's head is bigger than anything else together. It was just an act._

She headed towards the clothing shop, thinking about what to get.

She refused to admit that she had thought about kissing James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

The red-haired girl looked up towards the sign that was posed in front of her. Platform 9 ¾ , finally. She looked around the area surrounding the train only to find it mildly unsettling, very much unlike what it used to be.

In first year, the Platform that she had known to love was filled with giggling children, running about and laughing, old friends chattering away, parents becoming carefree once their children had run off, most likely causing mayhem. It was a very safe and family enjoyable place, where people didn't have to worry, no threat looming in their wake. Almost blinding with happiness and joy.

Then it started to change. By 5th year the once happy, lovable, adoring place had turned into a cold, dark, even evil place. As she looked at the Platform, remembering what it used to look like compared to now, she started to cry.

It was her final year at Hogwarts, and her heart was aching, impossibly desiring the place she had first seen. Hot, angry, desperate tears had started slowly falling down her face.

As she finally realized she had been crying, her arm went up to her eyes and wiped away the tears, collecting herself before anyone could notice.

She turned around, starting to say goodbye to her family, only to remember that they didn't come. It wasn't like they didn't want to come, it was just that she told them to stay at home, in case something bad would have happened at the Platform or coming to or from their house. She was told that she was being too over-dramatic and needed to calm down, but she wasn't taking chances on her family. The second she turned seventeen that summer, she rushed outside and put so many protective charms on her house and family she couldn't count. Still, she was scared. She had dealt with a Death Eater attack during the summer, and while she sat down in the Heads compartment, she was horrified by the flashback.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (_flashback) _

Lily had just left the private beach that had been partly owned by her parents, towel under one arm, flip-flops in the opposite arm's hand. She had just had a very relaxing day there, hanging out with her muggle friends. They had usually walked about a mile away from her house, so she always had the longest walk home. Today, she was walking home by going through the town. She had just turned a corner when two men in black robes and metal-silver masks came out of an alley on the other side of the street, wands out, clearly looking for someone. They stuck out like a sore thumb, children laughing and pointing at them. It took her about five seconds to figure out who they were, and it took them even less time to start coming towards her. Her body had been frozen, but with the realization they were coming toward her, she unfroze and started walking briskly back into the town, making sure the Death Eaters wouldn't find her house. Luckily, she had her wand with her, and she hid it from view, still able to reach if needed. Not thinking straight, she had turned into an alley, unfortunately an alley with a dead end. the seven foot fence she could climb over, but before she could start, footsteps had been heard from behind her. A second later she got her wand out, ready to strike, only to be disarmed and tied up. She had tried to scream only no sound came out. The Death Eaters pulled their masks from their face and looked at her in approval.

" Quite the looker, aren't you, lovely?" The first man asked, inspecting her features.

"If the Dark Lord saw her, do you think we could get permission?" The other said.

"I agree. We should see if we could have some fun with her first. We already know shes a screamer," the man then walked up to her and pressed his body against hers. "Wouldn't you like that, love?" He started kissing her neck, and Lily screamed, the silencing charm wearing off.

The git of a man quickly jumped back, holding his ear.

"THAT WAS FUCKING LOUD! OWW!" The man said and Lily's binding curse had worn off.

Taking her wand back, she immediately fled, but not after hexing them and sending a notice to the ministry.

A week later, The Daily Prophet had the two Death Eaters named and sent to Azkaban.

She couldn't sleep after that day, because that was the day it became real for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (_end of flashback)_

Lily had spaced out, and not noticing anything until her name was practically screamed into her ear, she jumped with fright and pulled her wand out, at first seeing nothing, then an invisibility cloak was pulled off.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily had spaced out, and not noticing anything until her name was practically screamed into her ear, she jumped with fright and pulled her wand out, at first seeing nothing, then an invisibility cloak was pulled off.

The end of her wand was pointing at Raven and Molly Thatcher, (A/N THIS IS NOT MOLLY WEASLEY, I REPEAT NOT MOLLY WEASLEY) two out of three close friends that Lily had, the other one being Jessica Lancaster Prewett, though the girls just called her Jessie.

Jessie was at the door of the compartment, laughing her ass off, doubling over, while Molly was wide eyed with fear and Raven emitting this high-pitched noise that sounded like a soprano whale. Lily lowered her wand at look at the three girls in horror in what she'd just done.

She had almost hexed their faces off.

She studied their faces in hopes of seeing the younger versions of themselves as the train pulled forward and started on the trip to Hogwarts.

The four girls had made the oddest friendship ever known to mankind, each coming from four different houses. Molly was in Hufflepuff, but she was a fierce as could be, unless it was at the end of Lily's wand of course. She was the fiercely loyal one, and one hell of a dueler. She was the outgoing, nice, fun-loving type, but if you messed with her or her friends, she turned into the "I-will-murder-you-in-your-sleep-and-feel-nothing-but-joy-and-rainbows" kind of person. The only person who she truly feared was Lily, which made everyone wonder why she wasn't in Gryffindor. Molly had bouncy blonde hair and ever-changing eyes, with a splash of freckles on her face. She had a fairly childish look to her, but was fairly tall and skinny, but beautiful all the same.

Raven looked nothing like her. Though most people thought at first that they were sisters, mostly because of the fact of the last name, they actually were cousins, and clearly people doubted that once they saw them.

Highly unlike Molly's pale happy-go-lucky frame and attitude that made her beautiful, Raven had a dark and mysterious gypsy queen kind of look going for her. Raven had-well- raven colored hair and an olive skin complexion, along with startling green eyes that were almost exactly like Lily's, and a slim figure with a huge bust and gorgeous face, so in most ways, she looked like Esmerelda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. About half the schools seventh year male population drooling over her. Raven had "a look" that was mysterious yet dangerous, like she was trying to figure out how to seduce you and take you out in a fight. She was usually the quiet girl in front of a crowd, but if she was just with her friends, her thick, beautiful hungarian accent could be heard from a mile away. Raven, weirdly enough, was in Slytherin, but didn't possess the usual bitterness towards muggle-borns, even though she had grown up in a pure-blood family, and even though the Thatcher's weren't anything like the Malfoy's or the Black's (Lily had heard enough rumors and issues with them to figure it out), they still didn't favor muggle-borns.

Lily then turned to the last girl standing in the doorway.

She was the one who had changed the most since they first met.

Jessica Lancaster Prewett, the Ravenclaw girl that was probably the most badass person at school. Jessica, or Jessie, came to Hogwarts on the same boat with Lily, and back then she had pretty, curly brown hair and warm brown eyes with glasses on top. In 3rd year she had run away from home and the Prewetts had adopted her as their own when they saw her on the street. Jessie was born a Black. Then, at the beginning of fourth year, everything (just looks-wise, of course) had changed. Black, spiky hair, rock band clothing, skinnier, taller frame, and contacts that turned Jessie's eyes bright electric blue. She had transformed from, cute, nerdy, and pudgy to Smart-Badass in one summer. She had a fierce look to her, and she was very protective, but she was almost like electricity.

"YOU ALMOST SCARED ME HALF TO FRICLEFRACKING DEATH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Lily screamed.


End file.
